Andres Barbarossa Merkel Dela Cruz
"Watch me 360 no-scope this abscheulich na butiki, kamaraden!” Andres Barbarossa Merkel Dela Cruz, usually affectionately known as Barbs or Andy, is one of the members of the group that did not come from the Hub, but rather, joined them in their quest to save the world after a rather bumpy first contact. Nevertheless, this mestizo is protective, if not slightly... crazy. Equipment Mjolnir : An experimental human weapon designed in tandem by the Japanese Uchuu Kantai and the German Kriegsflotte. It is a rocket powered battle hammer used by powered armored soldiers, intended to apply blunt pressure to give other armored foes concussions. Surveillance Drones: He uses a set of 10 drones to keep an eye on the surrounding area as well as to spot targets. Augenschneider 2100: A bolt action sniper rifle with high accuracy across a long distance. It cannot penetrate Ragon scales, but it can pierce its eyes. Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: Expert marksman and master of drones. Also a great cook and chemist. Probably a genius. Weaknesses: Despite the possession of a powerful melee weapon, he isn't good at using it. Instead, he prefers to shoot targets from a long distance. He is also frail and isn’t particularly strong. Background What did you do before the War: Researcher aboard the science ship Event Horizon with some strange hobbies. What do you do now: A cast away surviving near a free settlement in the forests of upstate New York. Personality Andres is humorous and a lover of puns, and is slightly mentally off balance. He displays great elation in sniping, and often talks about making the perfect poison that could kill even the detestable Ragons with a single drop. His friends (before they got eaten) say that Andres Barbarossa is dependable yet stern, a frail man imbued with an iron will to succeed. Backstory Andres was born as the only son of Traudl Merkel and Kordoba Dela Cruz; a German scientist and a Filipino businessman, respectively. He was born in Dresden, Germany, and he got his name when his parents whether he should be named after Frederick Barbarossa or Andres Bonifacio, and finally settled on dividing his name. From his early childhood, he had displayed exceptional precision with… hitting things. He would hit small cans with slippers from across the backyard, and he would do so without fail. However, no one really cared about it. He soon displayed his other talent: chemistry. He was thus thrust into Oxford University, where he would excel at his chosen course of study. He was seen as an exceptional lad with great potential and talent, but he had other talents that went unnoticed… like marksmanship and drone programming, which he did with great joy in his free time. When not embroiled in study, he was either practicing the rifle by hunting in Germany’s forests (with a licence of course), or was inputting programs into drones that he bought. During his time in Oxford, he be befriended by another of the foreign students there, a Frenchman by the name of Jean-Luc Lafayette, who was unfortunately a graduating senior by the time Andres entered, making it that they had only one year of meaningful contact. However, they had a good bond during that single year, and they kept in touch even as they entered their respective careers. All of this made his parents unsure about their child for a time, but when he was selected to be amongst a team of scientists that would travel the solar system to research and develop new technologies, they were assured that their son would not run off to become a sniper for some drug boss in Macau. However, after just a year as a roving scientist, the Ragon’s invaded. The Event Horizon managed to flee back to Earth, but its engines got shot in the ensuing battle between Earth’s remaining ships and the Ragons on Earth orbit, and the science ship fell on New York. Its surviving occupants emerged to a chaotic battlefield, and were mostly taken and eaten. However, two people managed to escape from the wreckage of the Event Horizon to disappear into the forests. They were Andres and the young Nigerian pilot of the ship, Audabre Eze. They fled together to the woods, bringing with them many backup files of the mission, as well as a hover container that had drones and a certain experimental weapon inside it. From then on, they stayed within the forests without meeting another human being for some time. They only had each other, and it didn't take long for them to be "together". After three months, they found the crashed wreckage of part of the German space battleship ''Scharnhorst, ''which they turned to their new home. ''"A boy or a girl?" '' ''"No idea." '' After nearly a year, Andres found another person in the woods, collapsed and apparently starved. His name was Raphael Smith, and he had managed to survive in these forests alone for that time until a particularly harsh winter came, and he would have starved to death if Andres didn't find him. Nevertheless, he would serve as a caretaker for Audabre's pregnancy, and kept watch over Maria Theresa when the two were out hunting. This continued for another four years until hostile humans attacked their camp, killing Audabre, Raphael, and Maria, leaving Andres alone and scarred... Category:Males Category:Endless Knot Category:Endless Knot Characters Category:Alive